


A Response

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cute, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: When Aranea visits for business, she stays a bit longer as Lunafreya recounts a particular memory of hers about her brother, Ravus.





	

_“You’re kidding, right?”_

The captain seemed to gawk at the small picture frame that she had taken from the fireplace mantle. She visited the Fleuret manor on occasion to drop off reports and notes to the high commander, but it was rare for her to actually explore around House Fleuret. Ravus was quite keen on having her escorted in and escorted out in a timely manner. But today was much different, for it was the Oracle herself that greeted the captain as she came into the household. First time really meeting her, but already she was hospitable enough. The moment Aranea mentioned she never really seen the house, Lunafreya was quick to distract her from her tasks and begin to show her about the house.

But what made the visit so entertaining wasn’t really the architecture of the flowers around House Fleuret. It was the pictures. The memories and dark secrets High Commander Fleuret never spoke about. And she supposed Ravus had every reason to hide them. How else was he supposed to explain that the freckle-faced nerd holding a violin with a silly smile was him of all people? The High Commander with a resting bitch-face and a glare that could kill anyone who dared to look at him. It was amazing, seeing the sappy little kid in the photo, and it made Aranea start laughing until she felt her side starting to split.

“Holy shit. The Commander looks like such a nerd!” The captain laughed, trying to speak in between wheezy breaths and laughter. “And he actually smiles? What the hell? It’s too cute!”

Lunafreya gave a small nod in response as a walked over to Aranea to look at the picture as well. It was a much happier time when her brother actually smiled regularly. A pleasant memory, but a sad thought as well. If only her brother would smile like this once again. “My brother had the most beautiful smile when he was younger. Enough to brighten a room and bring upon happiness as well. It was heartwarming to see him smile like that.”

“What got him to stop and get a stick up his ass?”

Lunafreya’s gaze wandered down to the picture before she carefully placed it back onto the mantle. “Our mother’s death and the fall of Tenebrae.”

Aranea’s laughter died out rather quickly. Well… Damn. That got dark rather fast. She awkwardly cleared her throat to end whatever laughter was there before she crossed her arms under her bust. “Damn… That must have been really rough for the two of you…”

“It was a time of sorrow, yes. But it is our duty to serve those that need our aid. That is what our mother would have wanted.” She stared at the picture for a moment longer before she turns to look at Aranea with a soft smile. “My brother is a kind soul though. He always has been. I remember when we were younger, I would always call out to him with a childish name, and he would respond back to me in the most delightful of ways.”

“Huh? Really?” Aranea arched an eyebrow in amusement. With how Luna smiled as she thought about it, it must have been something really sweet. With how sweet Lunafreya was, it was a wonder how someone didn’t get a mouth full of cavities just talking to her. “What do you mean by that?”

“I will show you.” She gestured for Aranea to follow after her as she stepped out into the halls with her. Ravus was a man of schedules and timely appearances. If she knew his routine correctly, he would be coming down the hall any moment now. And she was right. He had just passed by, his back towards the two women as he headed to his study with the newspaper tucked underneath his arm and a cup of tea with him. Lunafreya smiled, nodding to Aranea before she innocently laced her fingers together and turned back to Ravus. “Brother! _Ravy-oli!”  
_

The high commander’s shoulders immediately tensed at not only the Oracle calling out to him, but also when he heard the stifled laughter that came from behind him. He slowly turned around, his eyes widened, lips twisted into a frown as his pale face showed signs of brightening pinks and red from beneath his reading glasses. Aranea couldn’t take it. The expression on Ravus’s face, how his cheeks became so red and embarrassed. She had to start laughing, holding her gut as she leaned against the wall with her other arm.

“Oh my god…! Ravy-oli?! Are you for real? Oh god, that’s too good!” Aranea took a deep breath before laughing harder. _“Ravy-oli…!”_

Ravus gawked at the laughing captain and his giggling sister before he straightened up and shouted. “Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, do not call me that! Especially not in front of the captain!”

The Oracle tried to feign a look of innocence, hiding her smile behind her fingers as she gave a puppy-like expression to her older brother. “You haven’t responded to me properly yet, brother… I was hoping you would respond back with my nickname as well. Just like we were children…?”

That look of hers. Those puppy eyes and small pouting expression. Ravus couldn’t help but frown as he quickly glanced away. Such a troublesome sister he had. He turned back around, grumbling quietly under his breath. Inaudible.

“Brother…? I can’t quite hear you… ‘I love you, Ravy-oli!’”

Still inaudible, but a bit louder now.

“I still can’t…?”

Ravus’s face was extremely reddened by this point as he turned around to face the two women. “…’I love you too, Luny Moony.’“ Ravus was quick to turn around after he had said such an embarrassing thing, and even quicker to stride away to his study and slam the door behind him.

“Luny Moony, huh?” She raised an eyebrow, still having a bit of a hard time trying to settle her laughter. She shook her head as she grinned to herself. “Didn’t think the commander could even be ‘cute.’“

**Author's Note:**

> A Dear Anon Asks for a Tumblr Prompt List:  
> "Prompt 9 ("Don't call me that!")with Lunafreya and Ravus (like Luna calls him a nickname that she hasn't called him in years and he gets all embarrassed and stuff)"
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed the cute little writing from me~


End file.
